Anonymity
by ThaAngelMary
Summary: They are anything but anonymous. The amount of sheer foolish and phenomenal events that happen to the Dexholders is pretty strange. Almost fictitious. Yet these teens don't (or rather can't) do much about it and just roll with it. Would you care to take a peek into their lives? I must warn you though, I am greatly exaggerating in this summary. Or am I? Probably.
1. Hanging Out

**IMPORTANT** : Its not but the fact that I typed it in bold caps makes it seem so. If you are still reading this by now, I want to sincerely thank you for reading (or at least planning to read) this nonsense I call "story". I know it seems strange to be saying it right before the first chapter, but I wanted to take this time to be real with you, my reader. Feel free to comment your thoughts/opinions, suggestions, criticisms, or questions you have about me or _"Anonymity"_. Go ahead to even PM me (although Im not sure why you would :p ) and I'll try to reply as much as I can. Expect my replies to be either sarcastic or funny (dumb) depending the comment/question.

 _"Anonymity"_ is a collection of one-shots that are loosely intertwined with each other. Yeah, I know...another one on FF. This will be mostly humor. Even if I am a hopeless romantic and love action stuff, I'm pretty terrible when it comes to actually writing it...I think. So, I'll sprinkle some romance here and there. There will be some chapters that'll hold a continuity but you'll probably know which ones are directly related. I'll indicate which ones either way. Hopefully I can make this disaster work because I still am not sure if I have the skills, time, or imagination to make these one-shots great.

Allow me to introduce you to...Anonymity

Chapter 1 Hanging Out

Ladies and Gentlemen, we find ourselves in viridian forest. With the lush green leaves, on the trees that act as tall castles; ripe berries scattered the ground and rooted in trees; seedots, weedles, and rattatas scurrying around (and of course rare species making the forest their home); pidgeys flying in leisure, Viridian is almost literally excreting tranquility as the wind blows gently cross the natural maze.

But observing nature is not necessarily fun, so let's not pay so much attention to that. In fact, there's a certain dexholder who practically lives here right? Let's find out what she's doing…

…

It appears that she's asleep with her and other Pokémon in the forest. We don't want to bother her. However, there's another dexholder who lives in viridian city. What's Green up to?

.

.

.

After finishing his daily morning training, Green heads to the showers to freshen up and begin his routine of waiting for trainers to challenge him. He gets ready and makes himself tea with mint leaves his sister, Daisy, sent him. Green sit in his office and tries to enjoy the only peaceful time he will have, but there's a nagging thought in his mind.

" _I feel like I'm forgetting something but what?"_

Green continues to think of possibilities for several minutes.

Deciding that he doesn't want to lose brain cells, Green starts doing his 'oh-so-LOVED' paperwork. Not even 30 minutes into his work is when Blue barges in the gym. Her voice echoes through the gym.

"Greeeeeeeeeeen~! It's me! Where are ya?"

Green's eye twitches and he curses under his breath.

"Oh, I see you're in your office" blue says as she walks up to him.

Green sighs deeply, "Woman. Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Sure I can. I'm standing right in front of you. Why does that matter?"

"….you need to leave."

"Nope." Blue says while popping the "p"

"No?"

"No."

"Blue..."

"That's my name but you can try to say it more lovingly."

"I don't have time for this."

"We both know that's a lie. Besides, you should know once I'm here, I don't leave until I want to."

…

Unfortunately, Green knew this was a fact.

"Alright" Green mutters as he stands up. As he exits his office, Green asks Blue "what do you want?"

"I just want to hang out with you is all. We haven't seen each other in a while!" Blue exclaims.

"…we saw each other two days ago."

"Over a video phone. We didn't meet in person."

"You and I were in my grandfather's lab the day before that."

"72 hours, Green. Those are a lot of hours."

"…."

"C'mon Green! When do we ever hang out? The two of us?"

"We don't."

"Exactly, that's why we should!"

"Fine, fine" Green finally concedes "but I'm expecting 3 or 4 trainers to show up so don't complain if I leave over and over"

"Of course, of course."

Green and Blue enter the living room and as soon as they sit on the couch, Blue exclaims:

"Oh Green! We should call Yellow over!"

"She doesn't even have a pokewatch." Green deadpans.

"Shoot. that's right…. But that doesn't mean that you can get her."

"I can send chari—no, why don't YOU go get her since it's your idea?!"

"I already got comfortable here. Why should I get up?"

"Tch, you lazy, good-for-nothing bi—"

"Green" Blue stares directly in his eyes, with a smile, "if you finish that sentence, I can't predict where my fist will land on you."

…

…

(Silence)

…

…

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

…

"Sorry Blue"

"Hmm, apology accepted. But seriously though! We should get Yellow! Us color pallets need to stick together~!"

"Aren't we just han—excuse me, what?"

"What?"

"Color pallets?"

"Yeah, get it? We're the color pallets. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. The Johto guys are _Johto Medals;_ the Hoenn trio are _Hoenn Gems;_ Sinnoh…—"

"Can't say I understand a lot that goes on within your mind"

"How can you notget it? And people call you a _genius_ …"

"No, I get it and yes, I am one. I'm just trying to forget that I do." Green then walks towards his kitchen. He looks over his shoulder and says "Well, I didn't eat yet so I'm going to make myself something. And since I know you'll ask, I did refill my snack cabinet so dig in."

"Yeesss!"

The two talked about many things after they ate. Some trivial things; however some topics had a full on debates. Debates so heated that one of them attempted to falcon punch the table in half. Not to upset the other person, Blue decided to play various card games. Ranging from poker to goldfish.

Later, after prank calling strangers, Green and Blue settled on watching TV shows and order pizza. By the time they knew it, it was evening.

"Well besides that last episode of CSI, this was real nice Green." Blue says with a smile.

"I'll have to admit, even if I'd hate to, you're right. This was…nice."

Blue smile widens "So, when's the next date happenin'?"

"Never."

"But you just said this was nice!"

"Yes, and that comment ruined it."

"hmph, whatever." Blue sticks her tongue at Green but notices the sun setting, "it's getting late."

"Yeah, no one showed up at the gym either…"

"I was wondering about that too. Maybe they thought they were not good enough for the ' _almighty gym leader'_ "

"Spineless kids, how will they ever grow at being a trainer without facing their obstacles head on with strategy?"

"Not everyone can be as great as us dexholders."

"True, however I was actually referring to y—"

Blue gives him a look that shuts him up. "I'll be heading out now! Don't miss me too much~!"

Green stands with her and both proceed to the entrance of the gym.

"Want me to take you home?"

"No thanks Green, but I can't help but be surprised. **You** nice enough to take me home?! Or is it you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Just expressing basic courtesy. Since I asked, I'm going to try to get some work done before I go to sleep." Green says as he turns around.

"Of course you are, see ya later Green!" Blue exclaims as she exits the gym but not before hearing Green's goodbye.

Just as Blue is about to raise her right hand, she notices a sign on the wall of gym.

 _ **Viridian Gym Closed. Gym Leader Unavailable**_

She blinks a few times and starts snickering, " _So that's why no trainers showed up today"_ Blue concludes

Blue considered for a mere second to tell Green, but decided otherwise. He can figure it out himself. She raises her right hand above her head and yells…

*" _lanuae"_

…and disappears from sight.

*Apparently this is Latin for the word Teleport...it may be wrong but who knows.

 _-ThaAngelMary flying off_


	2. The New Sensation, Sweeping the Nation!

Chapter 2: The New sensation, Sweeping the nation!

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, we see ourselves in the midst of Fuchsia city. In particular, a marketplace that's bustling with plenty of vendors displaying out their sales/ specials; young children scurrying around; the elders slowly making their way across stall to stall. Oddly enough, in the center of it all, stands a tall, young man with confused crimson eyes. The reason Red was so confused was due to _massive_ amount of people playing Pokémon Go on their phones. About 97 percent were playing this game. Catching virtual Pokémon, buying berries, or just staring at the screen (counting the miles they need to hatch their egg), **everyone** was engaged with the app.

 _That kid was right! Just like the previous town, everyone is all about this game!_

While looking through the crowd, his gaze fell on a person who wasn't rapidly swiping their fingers against a screen. Someone with a very familiar straw-hat. With a raticate…

 _Hey, that's gotta be…!_

Red wrestles his way through the sea of bodies to reach the girl, and upon further inspection, his suspicion of the girl's identity was confirmed. Red shouted the girl's name but she didn't hear him (Ratty does hear him, however). He momentarily thought of a way to get her attention seeing her back was facing him.

Red sneaks up right behind her, signals the raticate to be quiet, and playfully removes the hat from the girl's head.

 _"_ _Wha..? Who took my haaaa"_ the girl's brain stops as she sees who the perpetrator is.

"Hey Yellow!"

Said girl silently shrieks and jerks back to the point of hitting her heel against a nearby pole.

"Sorry Yel, I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"I-It's okay, but Red! I didn't expect to see you here. How are you? When did you leave Mt. Silver? Were you planning to visit? I hope you're staying a little longer this time. Did you grow taller?"

"Heh, at least let me answer some of the questions, Yellow!" Red laughs as he returns her straw-hat.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just happy to see you."

Red smiles. "Me too. I actually left the mountains yesterday and went to the nearest Pokémon center to rest up my Pokémon. But I'm surprised to see you all the way out here, since you're usually in Viridian…" _Not that I'm complaining_

"Well, I sort of thought a change of scenery would be nice…" Yellow sheepishly says as she remembers her conversation with Blue not too long ago "And I haven't really found anything interesting except that everywhere I go people are glued to their phones…that and finding you here."

"You too, huh? It's that Pokémon Go thing."

"Pokémon Go?"

"I'm not too sure on what it is either. Earlier today, I met this kid earlier and he just told me that 'it's the best thing ever' and 'everyone's playing it'. He asked me why I wasn't playing and just ran off after spotting something"

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, I did see a several people at one spot pointing their phones at something. When I looked to see, there was just an low patch of grass…"

"Yeah, that is weird. Say Yellow, I'm heading to see Green at his gym. Wanna come with?"

She nods her head eagerly "Sure!"

"Great, let go." Red reaches for her hand and leads Yellow to a less crowded area. He calls out Aero and helps Yellow get on the pokémon's back before hopping on himself.

"Ready buddy? Let's head for the Viridian Gym. Hang on, Yellow!"

Aero cries out his name and soars in the sky, rather speedily, and causes Yellow to instinctively wrap her arms tight around Red's torso and shift even closer to him.

He couldn't tell you why, but Red smiled at her actions and it remained until they reached Viridian.

.

.

.

Green was exhausted. The report that he helped his grandfather with yesterday took longer than he estimated. He had to stay up till dawn and had delivered the report to the professor a few hours ago.

He was currently in his living room, laying on the couch, and taking a nap. Screw the challengers. Green needed his rest and he'd been damned if he would let anyone disturb him.

I, as the Author, however cannot allow this.

A voice booms through the floor level makes Green's eyes snap open…angrily I may add.

"YO GREEN! YOU UP HERE, RIGHT? I MADE IT"

"Red, we shouldn't yell so loud. Green might be busy…"

Green's eye starts to twitch as a deep frown presents itself on his face. He stagers up from the couch and decide to meet his _guest_ halfway through the hallway. As soon as he sees Red's shadow, he rushes at him. Face to face, eye to eye, he declares:

"You idiot! You **know** I was doing work last night and **_yet_** you barge in here, yelling as if there's a damn deaf person here!" A tired Green was not a happy Green.

Red backs up slightly and responds, "W-whoa, my bad, Green. I thought you'd be done with that report _hours_ ago. I just wanted to know if I could still drop my stuff here…?"

"I'm tempted to say no," Green scowls at him but finally noticed Yellow, standing there quietly (not wanting to invoke any wrath her way). He glances back at Red, "If you were with Yellow, why the hell would you bother to come to my house?"

Red and Yellow's faces redden, more so the latter "what do you mean?"

"You two know exactly what I'm impl—"

Before Green could finish, another voice was heard and approaching the group.

"Hey Green, guess what my egg hatched into~?"

Blue sees the three teens and exclaims "No way, Red?!" Blue then smirks at the blond next to him, "I see Yellow; you took my advice to go about Kanto, and look! We found a wild and _rare_ 'Red'. Hope you guys aren't having a party without me!"

"Hahaha, hey Blue. good to see you too."

"Oh great, they're multiplying."

Blue takes a minute to examine Green. She gets closer and notices his blood shot eyes.

"Damn Green. ya know, doing drugs isn't good for you." She jokes.

"Get out. All of you."

Blue frowns a bit, "man, what crawled up your butt and died?"

 **"** **YOU F***ING KNOW WH—"**

"Please Green, there's no need for such behavior towards your friends" Blue then turns around to Red and Yellow, "You guys play Pokémon Go, right?"

They shake their heads. "Nope, I don't even have a cellphone"/"I'm not sure what that even is" Red and Yellow say respectively.

Blue gapes at them. Her mouth opens and closes, trying to formulate words. _What. WHAT?! This simply won't do._

"This simply won't do" she repeats out loud. Blue then grabs their shoulders. "Let me impart wisdom into your souls"

Blue begins to teach them the basics of the game. Explaining lures, Pokestops, how to buy items, etc. and Red and Yellow get charmed by this. All the while, Green is seething at this whole situation.

"Why on earth do people play this game?! We have **real** Pokémon that actually **exist!** This makes no sense, let alone the popularity of this game!"

"Because it's fun and it's much easier to catch in the game."

"Then go catch _living_ Pokémon, and no! It's not!"

"Hmph, I bet our juniors play Pokémon Go…in fact, I'll call 'em right now!"

"I want to believe that they have more sense than I think they do."

Blue dials Crystal's number and waits until she picks up and her image is projected off the screen.

" _Hello? Blue?_ "

"Hey Crys! It's been a while since we've talked. How are you?"

" _Hi senior! I'm fine. How was your trip?_ "

"Not as interesting as I expected but oh well…wait, I told you, no need for the 'senior' remember?"

" _Sorry, force of habit. Are there other people with you?_ "

"Yep, guess who?" she moves her phone so that Red and Yellow are in Crystal's line of sight. After exchanges greetings, Blue asks the question she intended to ask.

"Tell me Crys, you _do_ playing Pokémon Go, right?"

" _Yes…but you knew that already. Speaking of which, I'm actually in the middle of competition right now._ "

"Hehe, yeah I di—wait, I didn't know about _that_. What kind of competition we talking here?"

" _Between Silver, Gold, and I, we want to see who can catch the most pidgeys…Gold's idea…_ "

"hmm, and you didn't even think of including me in this little bet of yours…?" Blue teases.

" _Sorry Blue, it was just between the three of us. I have to go, I don't want to fall behind_ "

"Talk to you later then, bye"

Crystal cuts off and Blue immediately begins to dial Sapphire's number. She didn't know whether the Hoenn or Sinnoh trios were actually playing the game, unlike the dexholders in Johto.

 _"_ _Hmm, maybe we should do something like that"_ Blue thinks as Sapphire's angry face appears in projection.

"* _growls* Almost had it! Who dis?_!"

"It's me, Sapphire" Blue sweatdrops at her attitude

Sapphire calms down a bit " _Blue? Oh! My bad, but uhh, how did you get my number? I don't remember telling you…?_ "

"Ruby"

" _…_ _Figures. He would do that without even telling me…so did you need something? I'm kinda in the middle of something here?_ "

"In the middle of something?"

" _Yeah. Me, pretty boy, shorty, and Wally had a bet to see which one of us can catch the most **tailows_."

"You guys too, huh? I assume you're doing this by playing Pokémon Go, right?"

" _Heck yeah! And I'm gonna win this_ _ **and**_ _that $320! Gotta go, Blue! TEAM VALOR FO' LYFE_! " Sapphire promptly cuts off.

Blue's face darkens and starts mutter incoherently words.

Red and Yellow look at each other, then at Blue. Wondering why she's so upset.

"Uh, Blue? Are y—"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. It's just one…" Blue says in a low tone and dials Platinum's number.

" _Hello Senior Blue_."

"Hey Platina!" Blue greets with a bright smile.

" _Is it time for '_ _la operación'_ _, already? I must apologize, as I am currently occupied at the moment_ "

"No, not yet at least," she chuckles a bit, "but you said that you are busy with something…?"

" _Yes. Diamond, Pearl, and I are engaging in a race to capture the most **starlys._ "

"On Pokémon Go?"

" _Yes. I'll be honest, senior Blue, when I was first introduced to the game; I didn't understand the premise and deemed it foolish. However, the game has grown on me and it has been quite fun_!"

"Mhm, I know right! Before you go, I have to ask…what team you did you choose?"

Platinum takes note of the serious expression on the girl's face " _the team that I appealed to me was…team mystic…?_ " _I'm so sorry, senior._

"Right answer! Ok, I'll let you off dear~! Bye!" and the call ends.

"Soo, you didn't mentioned 'teams'? What's all that about?" Red asks.

"OOOH! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!"

"Yes, don't even get her started. In fact, you guys can talk about it _out of my house_." Green yells from his couch. He decided to lie down and rest while Blue called the other dexholders.

"But you did hear all that, right!? They all play the game!"

"Sure, whatever. Just leave so I can sleep."

"Red. Yellow. We need to get you two started on this game. First stop! The Phone store!" Blue exclaims as she leads them out of Green's house/gym.

"Finally" Green mutters.

.

.

.

Under the tutelage of Blue, Red and Yellow became experts at the game. The two were able to catch any Pokémon with swift expertise. They conquered gyms, hatched many eggs and even caught "rare" Pokémon. Blue couldn't be more proud. Except she wasn't too proud. Because even with all that, they dare bit the finger that fed them. Red chose to be on Team _Valor_ and Yellow, Team Instinct. How dare they?! Well…he! The following weeks, Blue organized a battle between all the dexholders to decide who the better team was. Once. And. For. All.

 **…**

...

Within an abandoned warehouse, stand thirteen teenagers. Light from the broken windows illuminate the space, but even without the sunlight, the tension is still very visible. Arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, colored arm/head bands sway in the nonexistent wind. A thick silence fills the space as each person sizes up the other.

"I can't believe I was tricked into this." Green comments as he breaks the silence.

Green here, my reader, was asked by Blue if he wanted to compete (or at least watch) in a gym battle in Johto. He, not playing the game and didn't follow it in any way, agreed and traveled to their current location.

Turns out, he was here to watch a bunch of dramatic idiots 'fight' the 'gym' belonging to Team Mystic.

"What I can't _believe_ is that you two, especially Red, chose to defy me! Why couldn't you join the **obvious** and best choice?"

"Sorry _not_ sorry, Blue. It's the fighter in me. You should've known I'd easily choose this team." Red counters.

"I hoped that you would have more sense than that."

"None of you have sense. _This 'battle'_ makes no sense! It's just a game!"

Silver snaps at him "Shut up. This is not a game anymore. It's not like you could understand. You're not even a part of this."

Green raises an eyebrow but immediately scowls "What the f—"

Blue cuts him off, "that's right, Silver. But I'm most ashamed in you, Platina," she points her finger in the girl's direction. "Not only did you chose _Valor_ but you lied about it!"

Platinum backs up a little and tries to shrink her presence "I'm sincerely sorry senior! I'd knew you would be upset so I just…just couldn't tell you!"

"Senior Blue, please don't be so hard on Missy." Diamond pleads while eating a cupcake.

"Fine" Blue reluctantly agrees. Platinum shoots Diamonds a grateful smile as she attempts to hide behind Red.

Blue turns her head towards Yellow, team Instinct's side of the warehouse, "You know Yellow, it's not too late to change teams…"

Yellow returns her gaze, "No actually, it is. We both know that. Either way, I will not back down."

"The hell are ya doin' on Team _Instinct_ , Ruby?" Sapphire points an accusing finger at said boy.

"Well besides Valor being the problem by acting uncouth and barbaric, and Mystic trying to counter them, Instinct really gets the game and doesn't always involve themselves with petty rivalry"

Sapphire clenches her teeth "Yeah, you _know_ that you can _only_ say stuff like that in front of everyone but _alone? I'd beat yo' ass so bad_ , _ain't no one will recognize ya._ **So watch it** "

Ruby immediately shuts his mouth and mentally prepares a will just in case he gets murdered by the blue eyed girl.

"Kinda proving his point though," Emerald mutters quietly.

One look from Sapphire was enough for Emerald to get the message to shut up.

"Weird enough, Sapphire has a point. I would've thought that Gold would be Valor and Emerald on Instinct, not vice versa" Crystal wonders aloud.

"Interesting. Pearl? Why did you choose Instinct?" Diamond asks as he consumes his second BLT sandwich.

"I just didn't want to be on the same team as you or Missy. And it turned out to be this team."

"Senior Crys, have you seen the stats? Team Valor has the most members and has the most areas covered in the regions! I want in on the winning side." Emerald says excitedly.

"Heh, actually tiny guy, Mystic's got the most members overall. But either way, while the choice of strength and power seems cool—we all can relate and can't deny that here—lots of times, you just gotta go with yo' guts. Even if we want to be all wise and calm about our battles, we need to believe in our Pokémon's instinct too. Cuz, we can't always account for everything, some things just happen."

Everyone momentarily awes at the reasoning that Gold just stated. Out of everyone, they didn't expect him to mic-drop like that.

"And just imagine how awesome it'd be when the underdog beats all your asses! YEAH BOI!"

There we go. It was cool while it lasted.

"WOO YEAH!"/"Well Said!" Pearl and Ruby add respectively while Yellow smiles and nods.

"No way! I'LL BE DA ONE DOING THE BEATIN'!"/"IM NOT TINY!" Sapphire and Emerald retort back.

"Oh please, you all are foolish for thinking you can beat us, right guys?" Blue smirks as Crystal, Silver, and Diamond yell out their affirmations.

"Enough!" Red yells out, "You two talk big, Blue and Gold. But are we here to talk or are we here to fight!? Because Valor is ready!"

"YEAH!"

"Alright then! Green! Do your job and commence the battle!" Blue commands

Green sighs deeply and begrudgingly raises his voice, "Instinct!"

Gold, Yellow, Ruby and Pearl tighten their yellow head/arm bands and take out their phones.

"Valor!"

Red, Sapphire, Emerald, and Platinum do the same thing but with their red head/arm bands.

"Mystic!"

Blue, Crystal, Silver, and Diamond mimic their opposing team actions but with their blue head/arm bands.

"Are you people ready? BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO D-DU-DU-DU-DUEL!"

As soon as those words left Green's mouth, the three groups begin to tap their screens in rapid succession.

…

…

…

Green sighs for the umpteenth time, "this is asinine."

He leaves the warehouse and flies home on his charizard; leaving his friends to fight their virtual war.

The conclusion of this battle? I'll leave it up to your imagination

* * *

Remember when Pokemon Go was a thing? I'm so very glad that I could end the year with such a trend...so very glad...yeah...

**Yes, Im aware that those pokemon are not in the game.

Honestly though, Im patting myself on the back for actually making another chapter.

Wishing a Happy New Year to everyone.

- _ThaAngelMary dancing off_


End file.
